Somewhere I belong
by SakiSunkist
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the prince of the vampires. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, tired of him being alone makes him get a slave. With the idea that his slave could be his mate does Draco agree. HarryDraco Slash.
1. You live, what you've learned

**I do not own the Harry Potter people, but I do own this plot.  
This is dedicated to Jessica and Alexandria.**

**Somewhere I belong  
Chapter One**

** You lived, what you've learned**

Draco Malfoy awoke drenched in sweat. He had a dream that was about his mate. Lately he had dreams about what was happening to his mate, clues about who he was. He knew he was in pain and he wanted to find him quickly. Of course he knew his mate would be male since he prefered them to females. All vampires had a mate that would suit his sexual preference.

Draco quickly got up off his bed and went into the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed in under ten minutes. It was already morning so he decided to go down for breakfast, which had already started.

When he walked into the dining room he saw his mother and father sitting at the long table in silence. They were sitting infront of bowels of what appeared to be tomatoe soup. If you looked close enough you would see that it was indeed blood.

"Good morning, Draco." said Narcissa Malfoy.

"Morning, Mother." said Draco as he sat down acrosee from his parents. "Morning, Father."

Lucius Malfoy nodded his head at his son and continued into his breakfast.

"What are your plans for today, Draco?" asked his mother.

"Well Blaise wants to take me into town to purchase a slave."

**-Flashback-**

"Come on, Draco, everyone has one!" whined Blaise Zabini.

"Well I'm not everyone, Blaise. Besides I am still searching for my mate."

"You never know, Draco, he could be a slave. Just because your a prince doesn't mean he will be one too."

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute before he said, "Fine, Zabini, but if your wrong I'm going to kill you."

Blaise smiled.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Why your sudden change to want a slave, son?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Blaise has the idea that one could be my mate."

"It possible, Draco, but finish your breakfast before you leave."

Draco nodded and complied with his mothers order.

**DM**

Draco stood in front of the limo that was to take him and Blaise to the place where they sold slaves.

"Dressing up for someone?" asked Blaise as he eyes his outfit wich was black leather pants, white button-up shirt that clung to him like a second skin, and leather boots.

"I could meet my mate today you never know." said a smirking Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes and opened the limo door."You first, _your highness_."

"Shut up, Zabini!" snapped Draco as he climbed into the carriage. Blaise then followed suit.

As the limo started to move Draco's thoughts turned back toward his mate. The dream he had had that morning had scared him. His mate was being beaten by a whip with spikes upon it. He growled. If he ever found the one behind it he would surely kill them.

"Draco?...Draco!...DRACO!"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Blaise.

"What!"

"I was trying to tell you that we have arrived"

Draco looked around him and saw that they were infront of a building named, "Slaves and more"

The driver stepped out of the limo and ran to open the door.

Draco and Blaise stepped out of the limo and went into the building. As soon as he stepped in he smelled the scent of sweat and blood. He almost gagged right there in the entrance.

Suddenly out of nowhere a small man came to greet them.

"Good afternoon, gentleman, how may I help you?"

"We want to see your finest males please between the ages of whatever my friend wants."

"Only between fifteen and nineteen."

The man nodded and began to lead them down the hall.

As they were walking Blaise asked, "Do you know what age he is or what he looks like?"

"No, but he is around my age."

Blaise nodded.

The man stopped and turned around and said, "Here we are, gentleman. My finest males"

Draco looked through all the glass windows and started feeling for his mate. He gasped. It was faint but he could feel him near. He turned toward the end of the hall and started walking quickly. He stopped infront of a glass window that had the blinds down. He turned toward the man and barked, "Open the door."

The little man squeaked and said, "But this one is troublesome. He doesn't speak or move. He justs sits there with a blank look on his face."

Draco growled and his silver eyes flashed red for a second.

"Open the fucking door before I break your fucking neck!"

The little man squeaked and pulled out a card and swiped it through the slot next to the door. Draco rushed in.

What he saw made his eyes turn red and his nails grow into claws. His mate was huddled in a corner shivering. He wore no clothes unlike the other slaves he had seen and he was covered in blood. He looked at the little man and grabbed him by the neck.

"Who the fuck did this to him!"

"The guards tend to get rough with the slaves when they don't do what they are told." squeaked the man.

"Draco! Don't kill him or there will be hell to pay!" said Blaise from the door.

Draco didn't listen to him but threw the man hard out the door which caused him to hit a wall and fall to the floor in a heep.

Draco then ran to his mate and cradled him to his chest.

"Blaise! Get me a blanket and hurry!"

Blaise ran out of the room and went to search for it.

Draco looked at his mate and used his powers to heal some of his wounds.

Blaise returned with the blanket and handed it to Draco who wrapped it around the shivering figure. He rose to his feet and looked at Blaise.

"I need to him help and fast. Hurry lets go."

They quickly left the building and got into the limo. The driver saw the look on Draco's face and the bundle in his arms with blood upon it and sped off toward the mansion.

**-Author's Notes-**

**If I get at least 5 reviews I will update. I promise you. I am already working on the next chapter as I type this. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review**!


	2. This happens all the time

**This happens all the time**

"Draco! What's all this noise?" came the voice of Narcissa Malfoy as Draco rushed out of the car with a bundle in his arms.

"Not now, mother. I need to get my mate help."

She gasped. "Your mate! You found her?"

"Not her, Mrs.Malfoy, but him."

"Draco! You never told me you preferred men!" scolded Narcissa.

"Not now mother!" yelled Draco. "Call Snape and tell him to get over here immediately!"

His mother nodded and rushed to the fireplace. She grabbed some of the floo powder that was off to the side and threw it into the fireplace. "Severus Snape!"

As soon as his name left her lipe Severus Snapes head appeared in the fire.

"Yes, Narcissa?"

"I need you to get over here quickly! Bring all of your healing potions with you as well. My son has found his mate severely injured."

"Yes, I am coming through now."

She nodded and took a few steps back and allowed him to come through. They quickly left for Draco's bedroom.

-Draco's Room-

Draco had already cleaned him of the blood that covered him and was observing the damage inflicted upon his mate. He had a few broken ribs, bruises all over his body, his left arm was broken, and his lip was split open.

He growled. When his mate was fully healed he would do more than just kill the people who had done this to him.

The door to his bedroom opened and Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy flew in.

Draco instantly stood up next to his mate.

"I have the potions that you need." said Snape as he showed him the bag.

Draco nodded and sat down next to his mate. Snape raised his wand and analyzed Harry to see what kind of potions he would need to give him.

"I need you to give him these potions, a bone-healing potion, flesh healing potion, and a strength potion." said Snape as he handed the potions to Draco. "But make sure you give them to him fifteen minutes in between."

Draco nodded and gave Harry the bone-healing potion.

"If you need anything else you know where to find me." Snape then left followed by Narcissa Malfoy.

After Draco had given him all the potions he watched over his mate for the next few hours then fell asleep in the chair next to the bed.

-

He felt incredibly warm and surprisingly he didn't feel any pain at all. He tried to open his eyes, but he found he couldn't so he just layed there thinking about what had happend.

-Flashback-

Harry had been sitting inside the room that the guards had thrown him in earlier yesterday morning. He had been here for a few week now. He never spoke or moved. He figured if he didn't no one would want him, but he knew he would be beaten for it.

He heard the door to his room click open, but did nothing.

A guard now stood infront of him. He saw the look of lust in his eyes.

"My, my you are a beautiful one." he said eyeing him like a piece of meat. "I don't think anyone would mind if we had a little fun."

He pulled out a wand and muttered a spell that caused his clothes to disappear. He muttered another spell and the curtains went down. He lifted his free hand and began to trail his fingers down his chest.

He tried to get away, but he found he was frozen to the spot. Tears began to fall as he struggled to move. Something inside him was telling him that this was not suppose to happen. That he was meant for someone.

As the guard's hand traveled south and gripped him something inside him snapped. His eyes started to glow and a bright light pushed the guard off.

When the guard got back up he did not looked pleased.

"This will teach you to obey your superior." He lifted his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

-End of Flashback-

His eyes flew open and he noticed he was not in the room he was placed in. He looked around and took in his surroundings. The walls were painted silver along with the silver silk bed sheets. He looked to his left and saw the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He saw the long white-blond hair that reached mid-back was tied in a braid and a built figure. He must have made a noise because he was now stirring awake. At that moment silver met emerald.

' He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. ' they both thought.

"I see your awake. How are you feeling?" Draco asked.

He lost himself in his silver eyes and said, "Ok"

Draco smiled. "I'm glad"

' Why did I speak to him? ' thought Harry. ' What does he do to me? '

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded.

"I'll have someone bring up some food." said Draco and with that he picked up a phone and called someone to bring up the food. Almost immediately someone knocked on the door and pulled in a trolley loaded with all types of breakfast foods since it was after all breakfast time.

Draco got up out of his seat and walked over to the trolley. He took a tray and loaded a little bit of everything on it. When he was done he walked back over to the bed and placed the tray gently on his lap after he had sat up.

"I hope you enjoy it. When you're done you can take a shower, I will have someone put out some clothes for you."

Harry nodded.

"I will be back when your done. I need to tell my parents you're alright."

He nodded again.

As Draco made his way to the door he said, "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I promise you." With that he left the room.

For some reason Harry believed his words.

**-Author's Notes-**

**I am so glad that I got those reviews and even more. Thank you everyone for taking the time to review my story. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Here with me

**Chapter Three**

** Here with me**

Draco once again found his parents sitting at the table. 'Don't they go anywhere else?'

They looked up when they saw him.

"Is he alright, Draco?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes, mother, but I need to get him clothing. I will give him some of my old clothing for now."

"Well when he is better you should tak him to Rosaline." said Narcissa, her eyes shining.

"Since your mate is now better we wish to hear why you chose not to tell us you preferred men." spoke Lucius.

Draco sighed and sat down.

"You tell us everything, Draco. Why keep something like this from us? Instead you let us find out like this!" scolded Narcissa, the shine gone from her eyes.

"How could I when you were always saying, ' I bet your mate will be the most beautiful female there is.' " Draco said, imitating his mothers voice.

"Son, we are vampires. We could care less about the gender of our mate. We can get a heir from either so it doesn't matter."

Draco stood up from the table and snapped, "You try telling you parents something they never wanted to happen! You always wanted me to have a female mate, father! So don't try to tell me that shit! Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go check on my mate!"

Narcissa and Lucius watched as their son walked away and sighed.

"He's right, darling, we always wanted him to have a female mate." spoke Narcissa.

"It was to be expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

-

When Draco walked into his room he found his mate starring out the window. His eyes traveled down to the clothes he was wearing. A black button up long sleeved shirt and tight black pants, his feet were covered with white socks.

At the sound of the door opening Harry turned around.

Draco smiled. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves last time. My name is Draco Zachary Malfoy, Prince of the Vampires."

Harry's eyes widened when he heard 'Prince of the Vampires.' 'But why is it that I feel safe around him?'

Before he could stop himself he replied, "Harry"

Draco walked up next to him. "So your nme is Harry. What's your last name?"

He shook his head.

"You don't have one?"

He lifted his head and looked at him. "No"

"Well at least I know your name." He sighed. "I guess your wondering why your here?"

"Yes"

Draco looked out the window and ran a hand through his long hair.

"I'll only tell you if you talk to me. Is that alright?"

"Yes"

"I found you in that freezing cold room, or what my friend, Blaise, told me. Since, I can no longer feel cold. You were shivering violently and were covered in blood."

Harry looked down at the floor.

"Your not my slave or anything like that. I found you because your my...my mate."

"Mate?"

"Yes, Do you know what that means?"

He nodded. "Yes"

Draco sighed again, but he grabbed him gently by the waist and pulled him into his arms. "Vampires mate for life, Harry. I know you can feel it, that you were meant for someone. Let us get to know each other."

He felt him nod into his chest and a muffled, "Ok"

"I know you can speak so I expect you to talk to me more. Did...did someone make you like this?"

"Yes"

"Can you tell me who?"

"My...My uncle."

Draco saw red when he said that. ' His own fucking family! '

Harry must have knew he was pissed so he let go of him and backed away.

Draco calmed down when he saw this. "No, its ok. I'm not mad at you. I just didn't expect you to say that." He walked closer to him and took his hand. "Can you tell me how you came to that place?"

"Yes, my uncle..sold me to them."

"So you weren't born a slave?"

"No"

"Why did he sell you?"

"He said I was useless to him and that...that I deserve to be someone's whore."

Draco pulled him back to him and whispered, "Don't worry, he will pay."

' That bastard will rue the day he ever messed with what is mine.'

**-Author's notes-**

**I am in need of a beta for this story only. So if anyone wants to edit this story please leave your email address in the review. Thank you all for the reviews. I know my story isn't any good. But it makes me happy to see the reviews. I will try to get the next two chapters in before the Saturday because I will be reading HBP.**


	4. I know the pieces fit

**Chapter Four**

**I know the pieces fit**

As the days came and went Draco and Harry became closer. Harry now said more than just a few sentences and Draco didn't get angry too much. Today, they were going shopping to get proper clothing for Harry. They were to have a party the following night so Draco wanted him to look his best.

"What kind of party?"

"Some sort of get together." replied Draco as he looked through his closet for something Harry could wear. Lately he had just stuck to baggy shirts and sweatpants.

He pulled out a green silk shirt and black jeans. He quickly handed them to Harry and pushed him into the bathroom.

About ten minutes later he came back out dressed, but his hair was still wet.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked with a smile and flicked his wrist so that his hair was dry. He looked at his sock clad feet and pulled out a pair of shoes again from his closet. He watched him put them on and grinned.

"Now that your ready we can leave."

"Hey, you took a whole hour."

"I was brushing my hair!"

Harry laughed and looked at his long silky hair and then his eyes. He blushed when Draco smirked.

"Lets go."

-

"Can I come to, Draco?" whined Blaise. "Please?"

"No!"

"Come on you know it won't be fun without me."

"Shut up, Zabini. Not this time."

"Fine! See if I care." He then walked back into the mansion with a pissed off look on his face.

"Couldn't he come too?"

"I want us to spend some time alone together. Its also our first time out of the mansion together."

Harry blushed. "Oh"

Draco turned away from him and looked at the driver. "Take us to Madame Rosaline's shop."

The driver nodded in return and began to pull away from the mansion.

"Why are we going there?" asked Harry.

Draco picked up his hand and smiled. "To get you clothing. Have you been there before?"

He shook his head. "I've only heard about it."

"From whom?"

"My ex-friend, Ronald Weasley." he said with hate in his eyes. "He helped my uncle send me to that place."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not now."

Draco nodded and looked out the window. ' Once me and Harry are mated, I will then make them pay. Slowly. '

"Is that the place there, Draco?" asked Harry who was pointing to a black and red painted building.

"Yes, lets go, shall we?" He asked holding out his hand.

Harry smiled and took his hand.

When they walked into the shop Harry met the owner. She ws not what Harry thought she would be. She was petite with pale skin, had long black hair and red eyes surrounded by black kohl eyeliner. She was wearing black leather pants and red tank top.

"Draco! I haven't seen you in a while. Who's your friend?" she asked eyeing Harry.

"This is my mate, Harry. Harry this is Rose." said Draco. He saw the look of disconfort in his eyes and whispered to him,"Don't worry she is only interested in women."

Harry nodded and started to look around the place. Everything he saw were in dark colors and most of the clothing were made of leather. "You want me dressed in all leather don't you?"

Draco smiled innocently. "Now what would make you think that, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok lets get to work boys." said Rose as she began pulling clothing off of racks and stuffing them into Harry's hands and then pushed him into the dressing room.

"You expect me to wear all this!" Harry yelled from the dressing room.

"Shut up and put it on!" Draco yelled back.

A few minutes later Harry came back out wearing Black leather pants with a silk button up shirt.

"I have some boots that will go with that outfit." said Rose as she pulled out a pair of black boots that would go knee high. She gave them to Harry who put them on.

"You should wear this outfit to the party tommorrow." said Draco as he looked him up and down.

"Is this appropiate?"

"Were vampires, Harry, we wear things like this."

Harry nodded and went back into the dressing room. ' This is going to be a long day.'

After about five hours of shopping Draco ended up buying about half the store.

"See this is why I love it when you come here." smiled Rose.

"I hope to see you at the party tommorrow night."

She nodded and watched as their driver put their millions of bags in the limo. ' Those poor people are going to pass out when they see what all they bought.'

-

Narcissa walked into her husband's study and sat down in the chair infront of him.

"You are going to tell me what you meant earlier."

Lucius sighed and set down the papers he was reading over.

"Can this not wait until later?"

"No!"

"Very well then. Its nothing really. Its just that haven't you not noticed that he is always spending extra time infront of the mirror?"

"Yes, but he's the prince of the vampires, darling. He has to look his best."

"Yes, but not a whole hour in front of a mirror!"

"I see your point. Well he does love to wear high heeled boots alot."

"Alot? Try everyday."

Narcissa sighed, "We need to apoligize to him."

"Yes, I agree. Now, since you have distracted me from my work. Lets have a little us time." Lucius said with a smile on his face.

Narcissa stood up walked around to his side of the desk. "Lets"

**-Author's notes-**

**Ok, I hope I can get two more chapters in on Friday. Thank you all for reviewing! Also, thanks for the support! I love you guys!**

**To CompleteGeek: Please send me an email at Cheryl1029(at)sbcglobal(dot) about the editing.**


	5. It never ends

**Summary: Draco Malfoy is the prince of the vampires. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, tired of him being alone makes his get a a slave. With the idea that his slave could be his mate does Draco agree. **

**Somewhere I belong - Chapter Six - It never ends**

"Explain this whole party thing again," said Harry as he looked through a magazine filled with hot black haired guys, he found under Draco's pillows.

"I already told you! Three times already!" came Draco's voice from the bathroom.

Harry rolled over on the bed and continued to look through the magazine. "I just want to make sure I do this right."

"All you have to do is come downstairs into the ballroom, like I showed you, thirty minutes after I leave." He came out of the bathroom and spotted him looking at his most prized possession.

"Hey!"

He pounced on Harry and proceeded to tickle-torture him.

"Draco, (gasp) shouldnt you (gasp) be leaving?" laughed Harry.

Draco stopped torturing him, kissed him on the cheek, and got up off him.

"I want you downstairs in exactly thirty-minutes."

Harry saluted him and ran into the bathroom.

Draco chuckled and walked out the door. He quietly shut the door behind him and turned to make his way down the hall. He stopped when he heard footsteps.

"Draco!" came the squeal of a women.

Draco turned around and saw a female dressed in crimson red toward him.

"Pansy? What are you doing up here?"

"I came to see you before everyone starts to arrive," she hugged him and pulled away."You know how our parents don't like our way of getting each other in front of others."

Draco laughed, "Well you better get going before the guest arrive. I don't want them thinking something's going on between us."

Pansy gasped, "Since when do you care about what others think of you?"

"Since when my parents threatned to take away my leather."

"I'll see you later then. I want to see If I'll find my mate."

"You haven't found her yet?"

"Not yet," she sighed. "I hope it's tonight."

She gave him one last hug and then ran off.

"I have the strangest friends."

HD

It had been fifteen minutes since Draco had left Harry. (It had only took ten minutes for all the guest to arrive.) Draco had already greeted half the people in the room and was already bored. 'I'd rather spend more time with Harry than be here.' He was already missing his mate.

"And here is my son, Draco," came the voice of his father.

' Oh no. He's going to start showing me off to all his friends like I'm some trophy.'

"Good evening, gentlemen," Draco said through clenched teeth though he has a smile on his face.

"Such manners your son has. He would be fine for my daughter," said a brown haired man.

Lucius smiled, "I'm sorry to say, Lawrence, but my son is already intended for someone else."

The men gasped.

'Probably because they wanted me to marry one of their daughters.' thought Draco.

"He would have been great for my daughter, Hermione. She couldn't be her tonight. A shame really. She would have surely changed your mind," said Lawrence as he sipped his wine.

Draco smiled at this and said, "I can assure you she wouldn't change my mind"

Lawrence smiled and slammed his wine glass into the tray of a passing floating tray.

"Where is your intended? I would like to see her so I can prove to you how much you would like to change your mind."

Draco smiled even more and looked toward the stairs.

Suddenly the room grew quiet and everyone began to stare at the top of the stairway.

Draco's attention quickly went up to the stairway and smirked.

Harry looked like a dark angel coming down the stairs. He wore a silk long-sleeved emerald shirt that brought out his eyes, black leather pants and knee high boots. His hair was sexily ruffled and fell over his eyes.

Draco looked around and noticed that everyone in the room, male and female, were all staring at him with interest. Draco smiled and then proceeded toward Harry.

Harry smiled nervously at him as he walked down the stairs and then stood infront of him. Draco held out his hand and took Harry's hand into his own. He led them out to the dance floor and placed his hands on his waist. Harry complied by wrapping his arms around his neck.

As they started to dance everyone followed suit. Draco looked out the corner of his eye and saw Lawerence steaming.

He smiled and looked at Harry.

"Do you want to go into the garden?"

Harry nodded as Draco once again took his hand and led them outside. Once they were outside Draco sat them both down on the edge of a fountain.

"So what did you think of this outfit?" asked Harry.

"Hot. I didn't think you would actually where the boots and leather pants."

"I wore this just to make you all bothered."

"Oh really now?"

Draco moved closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Harry? Can I..."

Draco moved closer to him and looked into his eyes.

"Harry? Can I..."

"Can you?"

"Kiss you?"

Harry blushed and slowly nodded. Draco leaned in closer, and brought his lips to his. The kiss was slow at first, but grew more intense with each second. They pulled back after a few more seconds.

Harry blushed even more and looked away.

"Harry?"

Harry turned back toward him and looked at his silver eyes. "Yes?"

"Will you be my mate?"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
